The blood of fire
by triellthewolf
Summary: firestar was a proud father of four kits, but when rouges attack thunderclan a kit is killed and another stolen, the missing son of firestar.
1. Attack

**This is my first fan fiction so please take it easy on me; I did the best I could. ^^'**

We know of Squirrelkit and Leafkit, but what if there was another,

Firestar and sandstorm's lost son.

I suck at explaining, sorry....

I do not own warriors. It is copyright to the o-awesome Erin Hunter

* * *

The deathly screams of fighting cats echoed through the Thunderclan camp,

Moonlight shined on the small pools of blood as they hit the ground.

Firestar, the Thunderclan leader stood protectively outside the nursery,

Fighting off any attackers that dared come near his mate and offspring.

His mate sandstorm, had kitted only eight days ago 2 she cats and 2 toms.

Squirrelkit: a lively orange she kit with a white paw and green eyes

Thornkit: a ginger tom kit with a white chest and underbelly with blue eyes

Leafkit: a little brown she kit with white paws with amber eyes

Honeykit: a silver tom-kit with grey spots and honey coloured eyes

It was his duty to protect them and keep the attackers away from the nursery.

But this was a hard task; they were strong even for rouges.

His mind drifted to the last time he had fought rouge cats.

It had been in the battle with Bloodclan, these cats were not as strong as the Bloodclan cats but there were more, at least double this was not going to be an easy fight.

Firestar was knocked out of his thoughts as a large stone coloured tom smashed into his side and landed a deep gash into his shoulder.

Firestar toppled sideways but quickly regained balance. Deep scarlet stained his firery coat.

He leaped at the rouge's throat but was hit in midair by another cat sending him crashing to the ground yet again. Firestar glanced at his new opponent this time a brown tabby she-cat.

Firestar lunged forward slashing at her with his front claws, she jumped sideways, and leaped on Firestar sending them both rolling, Firestar's teeth imbedded themselves in her scruff as his back claws ripped at her flank, the she cat screeched in pain he released her and she ran off.

Firestar couldn't hold back a feeling of pride over his quick victory until fear began to Corse through him, with a sudden jolt he realised, in the fight with the tabby, he had forgotten all about the gray tom.

A squeal from inside the nursery confirmed his worst fears.

I'm sorry I know it's short.

Btw

One of the two kits (Thornkit & Honeykit) will die, try guessing which one.

Please review, the next chapter will be posted faster.


	2. Blackout

As promised, the new chapter. I tried to update as soon as I could.

Sorry for the super-long summary.

Just so you know what's going on everyone, and don't get confused, this is what has happened so far;

It's is a twist from the original plotline.

In this story sandstorm had 4 kits Instead of 2.

8 days after she had kitted, a band of rouges attacked the clan, and Firestar, in attempt to protect his young kits and his mate was keeping guard outside the nursery fending off rouges.

While Firestar was protecting the nursery from the first rouge, another got inside.

And that's where the chapter stopped...Sorry if it was confusing to anyone

Oh b.t.w

**Triell: guys, if you would?**

**Honeykit and Thornkit: Triell the wolf does not own warriors.**

**She owns only us, half a can of Pepsi and a really slow laptop!**

**Triell: thank you!**

Wow...long summary...

With one large bound Firestar leaped in dismay into the nursery, to see his mate sandstorm in front of their tiny kits fighting off the large rouge.

Quickly, Firestar lunged forward, burying his long claws deep into the grey rouges flesh.

The grey tom yowled in pain as they rolled in the dust slashing violently at each other, Blood of both Firestar and his enemy splattering to the ground, forming small puddles of crimson.

The toms head collided with the side of Firestar's stomach throwing him off balance.

The rouge jumped at Firestar on his hind legs and began slashing wildly with his forepaws, claws unsheathed.

Firestar still on his side rolled underneath the stone coloured tom and leaped barging into his ribs and winding him.

A whimper erupted from one on the kits and Firestar's head whirled around to see two more rouges standing at the nursery entrance.

Firestar was not going to make the mistake of forgetting about the grey tom this time though he knew he couldn't fight them all.

But for the sake of his kits he had to try!

Firestar leaped to the side of his mate, standing protectively over his kits.

The grey rouge was now on his feet and stalking over to join his companions.

All cats stood, bristling, but unmoving.

The shrieks and struggles of the other cats outside echoed around them

Firestar stood, terrified, as yet _another_ rouge entered the crowded nursery,

his little treasures bundling close together beneath him.

The third rouge, a scarred white she-cat, leaped at the clan leader and his mate, the other intruders followed not far behind her.

Soon, both Thunderclan cats were buried beneath a hoard of claws and teeth

Firestar bit, ripped and slashed at anything his could get his claws on, but his struggles were in vain, they were outnumbered, and losing _fast_.

A cat collided with his stomach sending him smashing to his side, head hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

Then, **black.**

Yay for fail-cliffies! :D

And special thanks to;

Starfirebeam

Sunheart

Portia-de-Rosha

Psiren.-crowwy

And nameless

For reviewing! Thank you! You gets a cookie! :D

p.s

Portia-de-Rosha

It is fairly innocent right now, but it will get EXTREMELY GOREY later on

and I mean _**EXTREMELY **_GOREY.

Psiren.-crowwy

I know. I'm sorry :'( I can't write fighting scenes. But I'm done the fighting scenes for a little while, so hopefully it'll make more sense.


	3. Wake up call

**Triell**; **Hello readers! Which kit died will be revealed in this chapter! :D**

**Thornkit** **and** **Honeykit****: *exchange nervous glances***

**Triell****; Now, you guys ready?**

**Honeykit**; **No**...

**Triell****; okay, do the disclaimer first then.**

**Thornkit**; **Triell doesn't own warriors, she owns only us and the plot**

**Triell****; now you guys ready?**

**Thornkit**; **still no...**

**Triell**; **GREAT! :D let's go!**

Firestar woke to hushed whispering.

Slowly, his eyes cracked open and he groaned as they were met with a bright light.

Blurs began to form shapes as the tom's eyes started to adjust.

"Don't strain yourself" A familiar voice mewed "you're still hurt"

Firestar looked up to see his medicine cat, cinderpelt, looking over him with a look of concern.

"Cinderpelt?...what am I doing he-.."

Then it hit him like a runaway monster "sandstorm!" He yowled "The kits! Where are they!"

"T-they're outside..." Cinderpelt replied hesitantly.

"What happened? Is the clan okay?" Firestar asked

Suddenly, the medicine cats paws were the most interesting thing in the world.

"There was _one_ fatality, Firestar...H-he was dead before I could do anything...it was quick he didn't feel anything, no pain..."

"Who was it cinderpelt?" Firestar asked rising painfully to his paws.

"I-it was..." cinderpelt stuttered then gulped and took a deep breath "it was Thornkit"

Firestar's ears flattened

"No...NO!" Firestar yowled and limped outside as fast as his paws would carry him.

In the middle of the camp surrounded by cats, lay his mate, yowling in sorrow, over the broken body of their son.

"THORNKIT!" Firestar shrieked

Many of the clan looked at their leader, pain etched onto their faces, the others, couldn't bear to.

Greystripe approached his broken leader. "Firestar, I'm sorry."

"Is the clan okay...the rest...of the clan, where are they?"

"They are searching the territory" greystripe mewed

"But the rouges are gone? Aren't they?"

"Well yes, but..." Greystripe stopped...

"Greystripe? What is it?"

"Y-You should talk to Sandstorm about it" Greystripe

Before he could say anything

Firestar rose to his paws, but couldn't bring himself to move them.

Avoiding the eyes of his sorrow struck mate, Firestar limped painfully across the camp to the base of the Highrock, scrambling painfully slowly to the top of the Highrock he yowled weakly

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting"

Had all the focus not been on him, nobody would have heard.

"Now..." Firestar mewed, regaining _some_ of his old strength, eyes sweeping over his clanmates to make sure they were looking up, and all but sandstorm were.

"Where is the rest of the clan?"

**Triell: tadaa!**

**Thornkit: How..?...WHY..!..WHY, DAMNIT! WHY!**

**Triell; Oh, chillax!**

**Thornkit; CHILLAX!..Who even says that anymore..?**

**Triell; I DO!**

**ZEN****; don't worry, you'll stay in the end & start of most chapters!**

**Honeykit; who are YOU?**

**Zen****; you'll find out soon enough!**

**Triell; QUESTION! Do you think Zen is a male or female!**

**Zen; HEY! You know I'm a-**

**Triell; SHUT UP!**


End file.
